


Traitor

by SentCents



Series: MCYT One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentCents/pseuds/SentCents
Summary: In the eyes of the other side that wished to get back what they think is theirs, he was the traitor. But what if we looked at it in his shoes? Is he the one betrayed or was he the one that got betrayed? Chaos ensues with things going a bit out of place. Spoilers for the latest streams of the Dream SMP, you had been warned.
Series: MCYT One-Shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing writing once again, I hope you guys enjoy this new collection that I'll be making out of boredom and practice. Off-Script Shenanigans will be a what-if scenario that involve scenes from the Dream SMP if there was a mistake or some changes that could really impact the story. And well, Traitor was one of them in a rather... fun way to write it. I hope I did it justice and please leave in the comments on what scene you want to see if it were to be rather off-script? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy the read, friends!

****“**** Techno! Why did you kill him?!”

He heard a shout that was coming his way, a familiar one in fact. The one that he was supposed to be allied with to abolish the current administrative power of Manburg decided to just make a new government from when they had already taken control of Manburg once again.

Technoblade did not like that one bit.

“Listen here Tommy,” He said, his voice low as usual yet had a sharp, aggressive into it as he faced the crowd with the Rocket Launcher that he fired to kill Tubbo with. “I had said it before that I did want to abolish the government, and you decided that you were going to make one?”

Everyone stood still as Technoblade aimed his Rocket Launcher at the crowd, more directed at Tommy rather than the people around him. “Why do you think that it would be a _great_ idea to do that?”

Tommy’s eyes narrowed as his hand gripped the sword tightly. “So… you were the traitor all this time?! Even when you had fought beside us to take down Schlatt?!”

“I was no traitor,” Techno calmly rebutted as he lowered down his weapon. “But you are clearly thinking that I am one.”

“Of course dipshit, you fucking killed Tubbo!” Tommy’s voice went loud, his emotions spiraling out of control. “He was going to be the President of L’manberg and you just-”

He stopped himself, taking a deep breath. The memories of all the times that he was being betrayed came all flying back at him. Eret causing the downfall of the rebellion against Dream, and now Techno going two for two on betraying them with his own twisted ideals.

And he always had to kill Tubbo with that _damned_ Rocket Launcher in a burst of fireworks.

“And that is the problem!” Technoblade said, his tone getting more forceful. “You think that I would just ignore the fact that you are going to make a new government? Don’t you think that I would betray my own ideals just so you guys can have power?”

Technoblade walked back as he looked up in the sky, knowing that people were looking at him with their weapons drawn. “I was always open with my beliefs to destroy _any_ administrative power as it corrupts people. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, and that is the reason why L’manberg or Manberg…whatever it becomes like this in the first place.”

He took a deep breath before turning around to face the crowd. “So, you think that I am the traitor even though I was open with my beliefs when you guys _decided_ to just make a new government right in front of me.-”

_Ph1lzA entered the game_

Suddenly, huge explosions wavered through the land, in which everyone screamed in horror except Dream who just cheered loudly as the area was promptly detonated in a huge mass of TNT. Everyone managed to escape the danger zone as there were more explosions tore through the landscape like butter, letting the water flow into the newly formed crater of the land.

Technoblade blinked as he looked at the area as he landed on top of a building using his Riptide Trident. “Wait, wasn’t that suppose to happen till later?”

A voice was heard from a distance that was seemingly sheepish. “I accidentally misclick the button as I was surprised that Phil actually entered the game too early, I’m sorry!”

Then, a small yet recognizable man laugh was heard as well, which didn’t cut the sudden horror that the people within the area had seeing the destruction that was caused by the TNT.

Techno simply heaved out a sigh before shaking his head. “And this is why I shouldn’t plan speeches…” he muttered to himself before shooting a firework on the sky with his Rocket Launcher to attract the attention of the crowd back at him. “Anyways, since I was rudely interrupted by the fact that Wilbur already detonated the TNT too early… and great… I forgot the speech that I was about to say here…”

He grabbed a piece of paper that was inside his royal gown, taking a glance at it before his eyes lit up in realization. “Well, I am already off-script as it is.” He remarked before ripping the paper and throwing it away, letting it flutter on the wind as he jumped off the building.

Landing with water on his feet, he looked at all the people in front of him. He heard Wilbur scream something. “Anyways, Phil, you still hadn’t done your part!”

“Oh… yeah, uh… sword?” Phil asked.

Everyone saw Wilbur toss Philza the sword. He caught it and proceeded to stab his own son in the chest without the dramatic build-up of it all as it was kind of broken from when Wilbur accidentally pressed the button.

_Wilbur Soot was slain by Ph1lzA_

Phil cleared his throat throughout the surprising shock that everyone had received as he was holding the sword in his hand. “Ahem, anyways… Technoblade is the traitor everyone! Wilbur was going to confirm it, but that happened… and yeah…”

Tommy immediately looked back to the pig in the crown, clearly furious. “And you say that you weren’t the traitor when we just heard it from the man himself?”

“Actually…” Dream quipped as he walked in front of the crowd. “Techno is not the traitor-”

“Oh, shut up Dream! It isn’t your time to in the spotlight.” Tommy said as he _literally_ pushed Dream to the side as he walked in front of a non-speaking Techno. 

Tubbo, returning back from spawning and grabbing back his armor and stuff in the ground where he was killed, decided to chime in. “So, what happened when I was gone?”

Sapnap shrugged as George was patting Dream’s back, who seemed quite down with his head bowed down. “Some story, not sure where this is heading as everything is off-script.”

Tubbo blinked as he gestured to Dream. “What happened to him?”

“He was trying to be relevant, but forgot that he was just a side character in all of this.”

“Oh, that isn’t true.” Karl retorted as he stood beside Sapnap. “He was about to say something that reaffirms that he is the bad guy all along and he planned all of it.”

“Details, details.”

Tubbo’s eyes glanced at Tommy and Techno, who were literally in front of each other. “And they are improv'ing right now?”

“Basically, yeah,” George answered as he patted Dream’s back. “Don’t be such a loser right now, Dream. You still have some lines later.”

Dream shook his head in somewhat mock sadness as he kept his head low. “I thought…I was the main character in my own SMP.”

“You are clearly not though,” Tubbo replied as he was looking at the two _actual_ main characters in the story right now. “Wilbur and Schlatt died, Tommy and Techno are now running the show, I am…probably more relevant than you since you had been just the same every war.”

Dream sighed, as he wavered his hand towards the two people in front of everyone. “Let’s talk about that later, I think they are already going on and on about their ideals and such.”

Tommy took a deep breath as he felt rage consume his entire being. This man in front of him, was the traitor all along! Damn if Dream tried to change his mind or whatever Wilbur actually wrote, all he can think right now is the fact that the person in front of him killed Tubbo _twice_ and preventing the rise of L’manberg after they were successful,

And he would not let that stand for that.

“Techno.”

“What Tommy?” Technoblade replied back, eyeing him warily with his Rocket Launcher in hand. “Are you going to reaffirm that I am the traitor, Tommy? Even though you had been ignorant this whole entire time?”

Tommy’s eyes widened in rage. “What do you mean I was ignorant?! I included you where you wanted the most! Blood for the blood god against the government that we both wanted to be gone-”

“And you don’t realize that you were forming another one right in front of my eyes?” Techno’s eyes turned white from red color. “When I meant government, Tommy. I meant _every_ government. Don’t you see that was the problem all this time?”

He started walking at a one block tile bridge that leads into some open land for his next phase of the plan, fully aware of the animosity that Tommy is holding against him. “You clearly don’t. And you don’t realize that having no government is the betterment of everyone.”

“Maybe you don’t understand _us_ , Techno,” Tommy said as he was going to cross the one block bridge to get closer to him. “You don’t understand the fact that L’manberg was for everyone! It was about togetherness and you decided to _fucking_ just betray everyone for the sake of your own schemes, man-”

“Don’t you _move_ from that spot, Tommy.” He stopped as he saw Techno pointing a Rocket Launcher towards him as he plopped down an Ender Chest, grabbing some items with one hand.

“You are just such a big baby, Techno. You always ruin the fun, and now when we finally took care of Schlatt, you decided to just mess this _shit_ up as well,” Tommy remarked as he didn’t move from the spot that he was in, as he knows that he is going to die if he ever steps forward. “I knew you were sus, everyone knew you were. But to go far to this extent, you really had been sick in the head.”

Karl said _ooh_ as he nudged Niki, who really just distraught at all the destruction that Techno caused. “Damn, he really did get him with that one, huh?”

Niki didn’t respond, only muttering the name “Wilbur” and “L’manberg” repeatedly as her eyes were looking at the two people yet it seemed that she really wasn’t in the right mind to have a say in the matter.

Karl frowned as he patted Niki’s back. “Don’t worry, L’manburg will be fine, Niki. It can still be rebuilt.”

Techno took another deep breath as he looked up in the sky, seeing the peaceful night sky. It had been an action-packed day of making last minute mining to get the ample supplies for the revolution, fighting within it in with the scary thought of getting blown up by End Crystals, and now at the crossroads of destroying the government.

Was it truly meant to be this way? Him always being painted the bad guy? Against all the people that he had fought along on the purpose that he was being cleared, just for them to whisk that trust away and abuse the power that he had given them?

“That’s why I do things alone…” He muttered to himself as he started placing down Soul Sand on a _very familiar_ pattern that had everyone’s blood went cold.

Tommy switched his hands into his crossbow in order to try and delay him on doing what he was going to do, but the arrow shot was blocked by the _Orphan Obliterator_. He saw Techno engulfed air once again as if he was having a hard time contemplating whatever he was about to do.

But then, he turned around and was literally filled to the brim with confidence that he was afraid of.

“So, you wanted me to be the villain in this story?” Technoblade asked him, his voice leveled and calm as his one hand was now holding a Wither Skull. “And you wanted to be the hero, right?”

“Well… yeah,” Tommy replied lamely, before shaking his head to get his focus on the game. “I mean, Techno. There are no heroes here! This is just a place where we can finally-”

“You are just being delusional, Tommy.” Techno cut him off as he shot a firework _towards_ Tommy, making him run back away from the explosive area of the firework. “Despite all of the things that I had done to help, a government had been forming under my nose. And with that being said…”

Technoblade started to place the Wither Skulls one by one as he kept talking. “As I am the villain that you had pictured me to be, then I shall take upon that role. My beliefs are far in contrast to yours, but that is how a hero struggles. Just like the Greeks, just like Theseus… all stories about heroes... never come good to them at all.”

And with one last place, one of the Withers had spawned in as Techno suddenly nabbed a torch and threw it away as it could have prevented the other Wither from spawning. He is kind of proud that he had noticed that or else it would have been embarrassing.

“Do you want to be the hero, Tommy?” Techno’s voice rumbled across the crowd as Tommy’s eyes widened in despair. “Then… ****die like one!**** ”

Placing all three skulls on the Soul Sand in a quick, precise fashion, both Withers started to manifest on the blocks, forming an incarnation of destruction that the server had rarely seen. One of the Withers started to move, floating about as it started shooting at the crowd.

“And oh, one important thing….” Techno grabbed a name tag from his Ender Chest and pressed it upon the Wither that was about to spawn, using it up as the Wither changed its name to _Subscribe to Technoblade_. “There you go!”

With a quick succession as the second Wither with the name blast off to cause havoc with the first one among the cries of the L’manburg citizens and Phil, Technoblade was ready to do what he had intended to be.

Even if he was painted as the Traitor, _no government_ will be formed today.


End file.
